Chapter One
by Cherryfrost
Summary: Okay, Copperkit goes through so much. The poor kit!


Allegiances

Rainclan

Leader's Lives- 1

Leader- Deerstar- Old short tailed brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Rainwhisper- Blue-grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Coalpaw- Black tom pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Fadingsong- Old brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Apprentice- Snowrock- White she-cat with gray paws

Warriors

Rockslide- Grey tom with dark silver stripes

Blooddrop- Vicious ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Snoneecho- Dark gray tom pale gold eyes

Thunderclaw- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Grayfur- Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Cherryfrost- Red-ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens

Berryfur- Cream colored with green eyes, mother of Deerstar's kit, Redkit

Snowdrift- White with blue eyes, mother of Hollyeyes' kits, Shrewkit, Bluekit, Thunderkit, Shadowkit, and Windkit

Sweetsong- Tortoise-shell-and-gold with green eyes, mother of Rainwhisper's kits, Copperkit, Goldkit, and Skykit

Elder

Starsong- Beautiful black she-cat with amber eyes and a broken backbone

Flintclan

Leader's Lives- 3

Leader- Furzestar- Old white tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Memoryclaw- Brown-gray spotted tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Wolfpaw- Pale silver she-cat with a gold paw

Medicine Cat- Dovetolan- Dove-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Ashpelt- Gray tom with silver flecks and amber eyes

Warriors

Mudstep- Mud-brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Apprentice- Crowpaw- Big black tom with green-gold eyes

Mossfur- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Blueberrypaw- Blue tabby she-cat with white ears and paws

Daisypetal- Cream-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Fleapaw- Very, very small brown tom with a white belly and chest

Pebblespot- Small gold dappled she-cat with violet eyes

Queens

Silverstone- Silver tabby with pale blue eyes, mother of Mamakit and Dovekit

Windsong- Beautiful long furred golden tabby with silver-grey sploches, mother of Furzekit, Coolkit, and Windkit

Rootclan

Leader's Lives- 8

Leader- Patchstar- Black-and-white tom with gold eyes

Deputy- Fangfoot- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Woodpelt- Old dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Smallberry- Brown tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Sweetberry- Pale red-ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice- Specklepaw- White tom with gold speckles

Pinkberry- Ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Mudfoot- Very pale gold she-cat with dark brown paws

Icypool- Ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Darknight- Black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sagepaw- Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and pale rose eyes

Adderstrike- Brown tabby tom with black speckles

Flinteye- Black tom with silver-white speckles

Apprentice- Rosepaw- Cream she-cat with a white belly and battle scars

Spottedrose- Small gold, silver, and black tom with very, very pale gray eyes

Queens

Deerheart- Silver tabby with a white belly and pale rose eyes, mother of Mothkit, Slatekit, Redkit, and Jetkit

Bluejay- Pale gray with white chest, mother of Heartkit

Elder

Driftwind- Very old ragged pelted, black-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes, former Driftclan leader, two lives left

Angelclan

Leader's Lives- 2

Leader- Willowstar- Pale gray she-cat with gold eyes

Apprentice- Azurepaw- Blue-gray she-cat with very pale silver eyes

Deputy- Wetleaf- Golden-brown tom with pale orange eyes

Medicine Cat- Echowhisper- Pale gold she-cat with violet eyes

Warriors

Clearpool- Gray-and-white she-cat with pale silver eyes

Hazelpelt- Brown tabby tom, green-blue eyes

Flashcloud- Black tom, amber eyes

Apprentice- Yellowpaw- Yellow she-cat, brown stripes

Clawscar- Battle scarred black tom, green eyes

Mapletree- Brown she-cat, Black flecks and pale silver-gold eyes

Fuzzyleaf- Soft furred silver she-cat, blue eyes

Firesmoke- Ginger-and-dark gray tom, sea blue eyes

Bloodyfang- Ginger-and-white tom, red eyes

Queen

Squirrelleap- Small ginger with blue eyes, mother of Deadkit, Bonekit, Snowkit, Skykit, and Glowkit


End file.
